Last night on earth
by Milady29
Summary: Takes place during 1x11. The playroom scene continued and April and Leo get closer as they are both scared it might be his last night on earth.


**So I have only started watching the show recently and I really love it, so I wanted to write a fanfic for it. This is just a one shot, but I hope you like it and please leave a review with what you think. **

''Stop it.'' April laughed for a bit, just smiling at Leo sitting on the twister sheet on the ground. He was smiling back at her.

''What, too much fun?'' He just said and she laughed again.

''No, no.'' She said then and he sat down on the twister sheet and before she could object, he took her out of the wheelchair and put her on the ground beside her. Even with the blonde hair, she was beautiful as ever, the beautiful brown eyes looking at him from between the long lashes and he couldn't stop looking at her. Being a kid was not his maybe dying wish. It was April Carver, sitting there, right beside him.

''I love the blonde. It is so cute.'' He said then as he carefully laid his hands on the side of her face and she smiled, looked in her eyes and she was scared again that she would lose him tomorrow. He had told her to choose for Dominic but with him gone, all she wanted was him. He was the only one that really understood her.

''Maybe I have another dying wish.'' He said then as his hands caressed her face and cupped her face and carefully he moved forward, kissing her. As his lips touched hers, she did not think for one second about pushing him away. If she was going to lose him tomorrow, he had one last night on earth. They lips moved away from each other and he looked at her, his hand still under her chin.

He just looked at her, his breathing trembling a little bit as he had not expected her to allow his kiss, but then she moved closer and he took her in his arms as they sat there on the floor. His hand caressed through her blonde hair and he stopped caressing because a lot of the hair was stuck between his fingers, falling out and she looked at the hair falling down.

''Looks like there is going to be less hair for my hairstyle tomorrow.'' She just said and he looked at her, feeling bad but she gave him a small smile.

''Little kids again tonight, right? I was half bald as a baby so that is good.'' She said and he carefully chuckled then and he shrugged.

''Well, I might be a vegetable after tomorrow, talking in baby sound again.''

''Leo!'' She said half angry as she didn't want to think about that.

''Sorry.'' He said. ''It is just easier to laugh about it.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''not for me, I am so scared to lose you. You are the only person that really understands what I am going through.'' She said, looking up at him again and he kissed her on the top of her head and his arms held her a little tighter.

''Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to leave you in this ward alone. I mean, who else would play jenga with you, race you around in a wheelchair? Play wheelchair twister?'' He said and she smiled.

''Good. Then this isn't your dying wish.''

''it never was, it is my maybe dying wish.''

''Touché.'' She just smiled and crawled closer against him. They just sat there, in silence, him holding her in his arms, hoping that she would never have to leave his arms. It was the first real comfort she had found in days and she never wanted to leave this.

''You know what, just forget about that stupid wheelchair.'' He said and he lifted her up.

''Put me down.'' She said, afraid she was too heavy for him.

''Never. Not tonight.'' He said as he put the mouth cap over her mouth again, carefully tucking it behind his ears and she took the one that was still over his shirt and put it over her mouth again .

''I am too scared we run into a nurse and she will get mad.''

''I will bring you to bed safely.'' He said then and started walking, silently over the cancer ward. Suddenly he stopped.

''Lailani.'' He whispered and April looked at him with wide eyes.

''Just kidding.'' he whispered then.

''You are an ass.'' She whispered, slapping him on his shoulder and he smirked.

''I am going into brain surgery tomorrow, jee, cut me some slack.'' He whispered then as he opened the door to her room with his elbow and walked to the bed, laying her down and tucking her in.

''I only have to wear it outside of my room and with visitors…you are not a visitor…you are just a neighbor from two doors down on the cancer ward.'' She said then and took the one of his mouth. He pulled hers down and they shared a kiss, another one and another one and she wished he wouldn't stop, too scared for the surgery tomorrow. Then he looked back at her and smiled. Suddenly he put the cover over her mouth again.

''just so I am sure nobody is kissing you until I am back from the surgery.'' He said and finally he let go of her hand, slowly walking to his own room. She gave him one last smile.

Leo walked back to his own room, with only one thought on his mind; If it had been his last night on earth, it had been a perfect one.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Just a small one shot. I really hope you liked it and that it wasn't out of character, I really did my best on this. Please do leave a review if you like to see more Chasing life fanfictions, if you like to see more, I could even start a multichaptered one! Thank you so much for reading! And aaah, I am so excited for the new episode! What do you think will happen?<p> 


End file.
